The Chase (Mating Season)
by Coconuts-and-raindrops
Summary: This was Jacob' idea to come to La Push beach. Time to chill out, not been chased by men. It's mating season for the wolves, time for the Swan sisters to start running. Let the chase begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This was Jacob's idea to come to La Push beach. Time to chill out, not get chased by a group of men. It's mating season, time for the Swan sisters to start running. Let the games begin.**

 **Bella - jarred - Kim - Jacob - Leah**

 **Ember - Sam - Paul - Embry and Quil**

 **Bella - Seth**

 **Authors Note: I do not have a BETA READER. I do apologise for my spelling and grammar mistakes. Everything will be edited halfway through the fanfic.**

 **If you have any ideas I would love to hear them. I don't own any of the characters from twilight only my OCs. Seth is sixteen almost seventeen. Bella and ember nearly eighteen years. The Cullens will be in,but only bella is his blood singer, they are not together. Edward is with Victoria. So let's go.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The pack - Sam's POV**

"Jarred!" I shouted, my voice boomed throughout the room.

Jarred had Kim, his imprint, pinned to the floor. Arms above her head, his legs seperating hers open so she can't escape. His wold has took over for the second time today, sharp teeth out, his fingers as claws digging into her skin.

Jarred growled in warning, his eyes locked on me. He wasn't listening. I growled, Kim shook underneath him. I walked fast towards the male, I grabbed him at the back of his neck, lifting him off his imprint and throughing him across the room. Kim moved and hid behind my huge frame. Jarred moved into position ready to pounce.

"Stay!" I ordered, I sounded like I was training a puppy.

Jarred obeyed, he shook his head. His wolf been put to a side. He stared at me then moving to his imprint who was crying in the background. Pain and regret shot through him.

"I'm so sorry. Kim, I didn't mean to. Sam...what's wrong with me." jarred broke down, leaning against the floor. Hands running through his hair, elbows on knees.

"Call the pack. It isn't just you, it's all off us. I can't believe the council haven't told you about this." I growled, pushing my wold back.

I watched Jarred run out of my home, shifting, ripping his cloths in mid air. Kim stayed where she is.

"What's wrong with him?" Kim's voice broke. I sat her at the kitchen table, turning and switching the kettle on. I dig through the coffee and put a tea spoon in each cup and two sugars.

"I tell everyone when the pack gets here. Kim, theres no need to worry, everything is going to be fine." I said to her in a calm voice.

Yet again, the council have failed to do their jobs. They haven't let anyone know what's is coming around the corner in a day or two. I went through the same thing last year with no help what so ever. I had to find out at our council library on what's going on. Screw the council and their guidance.

This year has gone so fast, again we're back in August, mating season. This is my second time, and I know what is yet to come, my pack brothers will find out. Paul and Jarred have just missed it, lucky them. I stayed away from La Push for over a month, in a cheap hotel with a stack of porn DVDs, knocking one out every half hour. Lucky Paul just missed it, there would be hundreds of little Paul's running around Forks and La Push. The man whore. Jarred was a shy single boy, who never noticed Kim. Kim had a huge crush on Jarred in school, he phased, then rest is history.

Embry and Quil are chosen mates. The council think its just a fling. Embry and Quil say they are not gay. They both said the same thing on seperated occassions, it's just Quil, or it's just Embry. They both have been with women, only when they are together. They want to make each other happy. Yet, they will soon know about marking.

Normal wolves mating season can be anywhere from January to April, with the Alpha female having only five to seven days of oestrus. Hope Leah isn't like that.

But with us shifters, it's different story. With us, we mate from August to September. In augutumn and winter time, our mate of chossen, or imprint will stay indoors to carry our pups. The male will keep guard, while the alpha male will make sure there is food and patrol till she has given birth. I have already showed signs of mating and my pack brothers know it.

I have become more aggressive towards the pack. Jacob has also. I have nipped, Paul, Embry and Quil, Jacob has nipped jarred, Leah. Seth will not come out of his home. I have constantly cleaned my home out, making it tidy for our chosen mate or imprint. Scenting in both forms. Our scent has become more stronger, attracting unwanted male and female attention. We can't sleep without our chosen mate or imprint at our side. When we find out mate, the alpha male will nip her and send her body into heat stage. She will become more aggressive, hard to control. She will become over heated, the constant need off sex. First we need to bond, sleep close to her and touch each other all the time.

We will know when we will find our chosen mate or imprint without looking into their eyes. Her scent will stand out. She will be close to her monthly cycle. Her pheromones will attacked the wolf, pushing him till she is marked. Kim is close, and Jarred and his wolf can't cope.

"Yo, boss man. What's up." Paul said snapping me out of my thoughts. I rolled my eyes at him, he knows I hate it when he calls me "boss man."

"As you all know, you're wolves have been more harder to control..." I paused. Each one of my pack brothers nodded their head. Leah huffed and moved to the opposite side of the room standing next to Kim. Paul winked at Leah, causing her to growl. Jarred looked guilty.

"Well, the reason is why you're wolves are more out of control is because it's close to mating season." I told them.

Seth looked more confused and so did Kim. Paul was the first to burst out laughing, elbowing Quil in the ribs causing Embry to snap his teeth.

"Sam. Is this a joke." Jacob asked with a grin. They all think I'm joking. Only Embry and Quil are the ones who have a serious expression and paying close attention.

I shook my head. "Does it look like I'm joking jake. Paul! Calm the ruck down, I'm seriouse. Why do you think I fucked off last year." I told them.

"Shit. You're seriouse." Leah asked, I nodded.

She scrunched up her face. "I'm not fucking any of them. Hello, wolves mate for life." Leah huffed.

Paul calmed down. "so let me get this straight. We'll be fucking none stop...till this mating thing is over." he asked.

"Yes." I growled.

Paul grinned. "cool! I can do that."

"We know." everyone said at the same time.

"So...Embry and Quil. Who's the bitch in the relationship." Jarred asked, causing Paul to burst out laughing and role on the floor. Quil growled. "awww, Emmy the bitch." Jarred joked.

"Jarred stop been an arse." Kim spoke up, causing Jarred to back down.

"Whipped." Seth snickered.

who's the bitch now." Leah joined in.

"ENOUGH." I shouted.

"Sam! How do you know this. The council and my father haven't mentioned any off this." Jacob asked.

"The council don't know shit. Have they helped any off us when we first phased...No." paul replied.

"I asked Quil to get his family's journeys. Plus our local library." I told them.

"but we haven't got mates or imprinted. What do we do." Leah asked.

"Good question." Jacob agreed.

"You can do what I did last year. Book a hotel and watch porn. Or do what Paul does." I suggested.

"Na, I'm no man whore." Jacob mused.

"Looks like I'm booking an hotel." Leah replied.

"You can always jump on me." Paul suggested, with a wink.

Leah growled. "Na chuck. You can keep your crabs." sending Paul a wink back.

Quil, Embry and Jacob burst out laughing.

"So, when does this mating thing start." Jacob asked.

"It already has..." I told them.


	2. Chapter 2 WELCOME TO FORKS

**I'd like to say a huge thankyou to those who have took their time reading. I like to apologise for my bad grammar. Please leave comments, help if you like. Please no harsh comments, I only write for fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from twilight. Only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"How much longer!" I complained for the hundredth time in the space of an hour. Bella tutted, shaking her head. She started to get a little annoyed with my whining. Bella knew me, I feared small spaces. Small spaces make me feel sick. I had to roll down the window three times keeping the sick feeling at bay.

Bella was driving her red BMW, going at the speed thirty miles. She wouldn't let me drive because I drive like a lunatic.

We had been driving for an hour. Our bums numb, legs cramp, leaving a cold feeling in my feet. Even though I was wearing thick socks. All I wanted to do was jump out of the car, and stretch my legs and body, enjoying the feeling my bones cracking. Two hours flight, no food or water, or sleep. Ember was in a bad mood, she was reckless through the night, nervouse too meet her father, who she hadn't seen since she was little. How can Bella be so cheerful, she didn't sleep that much as well, but she seems more energetic today.

Both sisters had to be up early, four in the morning to finish putting stuff in boxes. At nine, help the removal men load things in the van. Sign for shipping and wait for their flight. They both were tired. Ember loved her sleep, she could sleep for days if she had too. Bella could sleep for two hours, then feel like she has eight hours kip.

Bella and ember were both fed up. They sat in the airport watching people come and go, wearing summer cloths, while the girls had to dress for winter. Which it was the summer holiday. They both felt dirty, both wanting a long soak in a hot bubble bath, with scented candles and classical music before they turn in for the night. At least mom and Phil we're having the time of their lives traveling around on a cruse.

Renee and Phil renewed their wedding vowls, that's the reason why both sisters decided they wanted to move too Forks to live with their father Charlie, despite they both hates the cold weather. Their first honeymoon, they couldn't afforded anyone too look after their daughters.

When ember turned seven and bella eight, they both decided to follow in their mothers footsteps, ballet and tap. As ember was graceful and did follow in Renee's footsteps, Bella on the other hand stomped around, heavy and flat footed. After six months of dancing, well trying too, Bella gave up and decided to take piano lessons.

In their early teens, both girls hit puberty. Phil wanted to pull his hair out. He was embarrassed to go shopping for tampons and talk abou the birds and the bees. Their first period, only weeks apart, both girls screamed bloody murder, thinking they were going to die from blood loss. A hour scared to leave the toilet till their mother came home. She explained everything. But Renee was shocked that they haven't learned about puberty, they missed that day due to a funeral. Bella seeing blood fainted. To Renee, she wanted to laugh, Phil wanted to hide. When the girls had their mood swings, he tried everything to cheer them up, only to have both girls crying on his shoulders, then turning into a bitch fight for no reason.

In the second year of high school, both sisters played football. With bella been so clumsy, she was good at keeping the ball out of the net, with Emebr playing defense always scoring goals. Phil was a little upset they didn't take on baseball. Both girls we're good, earning loads of trophys in the school hallway, and their picture next to the back. They still remained in the school to this day. Ember broke her leg, and Bella her nose. With so many accidents, Renee pulled them out.

That didn't stop the Swan sisters from playing sports. Lacrosse. Both girls had an nasty habit, they got too carried away, going wild in practice sending their team mates to hospital. Even some schools from around the state was afraid to face the sisters. Their coach loved them

Ember, almost eighteen. Bella, nineteen. When Renee moved away from Forks, Bella was nearly nine months old. Renee found out she was pregnant with ember. Single mother, with little ember on the way, Renee was worried that she wouldn't be able to cope with having another child, let alone money problems. Renee was about to decide to abort her second child, but she met Phil who changed her mind, giving him a chance to become a father. Phil spotted Renee coming out the local supermarket with Bella strapped at her chest, heavy bags in hand. Phil helped her out, and it was love at first sight. Renee found out that Phil couldnt have kids of his own, it was a blessing to him. Both girls knew that Phil wasn't their father, but it didn't change their ways still he was like a second father in their eyes.

Phil took the roll of playing dad, while Renee got back I to teaching at secondary school. Phil helped the girls to play sports. Bella and Ember loved Phil, but they missed their father charlie dearly. They both talked to him on the phone, send him an odd postcard with their faces on the front. Charlie visited twice a year, and the girls stayed over on the summer holidays, it was like living with a stranger. But it wasn't enough, they both wanted to get to know their father, so they bucked up the curragh and told Phil and Renee they want to move to Forks. First, Renee protested, been the over protective mother. She said Charlie's job was to dangerous, and the girls could get hurt. Phil on the other hand was supportive.

Renee thanked the Lord that her two daughters turned out to be beautiful women. Phil threatened any boy who made lustful eyes towards them. At first, Renee and Phil thought both girls we're gay, but they soon found out they wasn't the case. They wasn't interested in dating, only studying and getting through to collage. They wanted to wait till after school to find the right man, then marry and sex.

"Half hour I think-" bella paused. "Hay, look. Welcome to forks sign just ahead." she said with a huge smile.

Bella's large brown eyes were glued to the road, fingers gently gripping the wheel of the cat. Her brown nail polish chipping at the tips. When Bella concentrates, her bottom lip sticks out, her bottom lip was think and the top thin, but held the pinkish tone to them. Her long chocolate, curly hair was up in a high pony-tale, but still fell to the middle of her back. She had a heart shape face, pale features, from Renee side, and a pink blush to her cheeks. Everything about Bella was soft featured, matching her personality.

Ember was the opposite. She has the same eyes, but doll shaped. Her lips were fill and a dark shade of rose. Her skin tan, like Charlie's. Her cheeks had a bronze tone. As Bella's hair was curly, Ember's was dark brown, almost black, ruler straight, thick and long to her bum. Ember help sharp features matching her personality. Anyone picks on Bella, they get a punch in the face.

We passed the Welcome to Forks sign. I nearly missed it, if it wasn't for the white writing. Ember raised my eyebrows. Everything was so green and healthy looking, despite the gray, cold, uneven weather. Trees, trees and trees was all they saw. It was like British weather.

The welcome sign said it had just over three thousand people. Small town, very little people, everyone will know everyone. Their father would off told the town they would be arriving. Great, just what the girls needed.

"I'd take it everyone knows where coming." I said to Bella.

"Well duh! We're following the removal van." bella said sarcastically,

I snorted. "No, I mean...we know Charlie. He probably has told the whole town off our arrival. I bet when we get home, there be a bunch of people with bowls off food, and a welcome sign on our house." I said, a little dramatic, throwing my hands in the air.

Bella snickered. "Emmy, you're such a drama queen. If so...it be like that 80s horror movie. What's it called-" bella paused to think.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who's thinking." I replied, bella snorted again.

"- Oh, yeah. The Stepfors children." she mused.

I frowned. "so, you're saying Forks is run by robots. What wear very old fashioned clothing. Says please and thankyou, no bad manners. And be married to some poor old rich kid. Oh, and join the cheer leading team...I don't think so."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Come'on sis. Forks can't be that bad."

"Can't be that bad? Are you serious! We'd wake up in the morning and Charlie had picked our cloths for the day. Oh, and a pretty red ribbon to go in our hair."

"Maybe we should dress up as nuns. Maybe the town folk would leave us alone." Bella suggested.

"ahah, give poor pap's a heart attack. Anyways we are nuns." I told her.

Bella nodded her head. We both sat in silence, listening to our mixed cd. I stared out off the window, nothing but green moss, plants and trees. Why is everything so green. Maybe the sky should be green. I tore my gaze to the front. A huge lake, park and a picnic area. People wear already fishing by boats or sitting by the doc. Teenagers were sitting, chilling out on the grass, as kids playing at the park while moms natter away. We drove by, people politely waving,massive smiles on their faces.

"defiantly Stepford." I told Bella.

"the sinners crying

Were dressed like pain.

The shame of knowing the guilty.

The killer instinct, play this game.

I know Were nothing but filthy.

You're in the death club, melt so strange

You're in the death club, melt so strange.

Were in the death club

All free to sinuate

Take your own life

Membership is pain

We're in the death club

All free to sinuate

Take your own life

Silent, damned and strange.

Mindless follow, velvet tears

The silent picture is perfect

The octect of the flaws and fears

I know, we're nothing but survents.

You're in the death club, melt so strange.

You're in the death club, melt so strange.

We're in the death club

All free to sinuate

Take you're own life

Membership is pain

We're in the death club

All free to sinuate

Take your own life

Silent, damned and strange.

Take away the fear and I'll follow

Take me half alive

I'm not running scared

Tomorrow, oh I'll survive.

You're in the death club, melt so strange.

You're in the death club, melt so strange.

We're in the death club

All free to sinuate

Take your own life

Membership is Pain.

We're in the death club

All free to sinuate

Take your own life

Silent, damned and strange."

Bella turned a sharp corner, and slammed on her brakes making her tires screech loudly. My body pushed forward, seat belt locked around my body. Bella moving her arm out in front of my chest.

"Thanks mom." I thought.

Bella was panting, her hands gripping tightly around the wheel, her knuckles white. She stared a head wide eyes.

"What the fuck." I screamed, nearly having an heart attack. Rubbing my chest.

"You okay?" bella asked out of breath.

Dumb question.

"yeah. What happened?" I asked.

Bella looked around, watching people run past our car. "I didn't have time. There was a loud bang, then the removal van breaker in front of me.

Bella rolled down her windows, unbuckling her seat belt and popping hear head out the window. What was she? A dog! "OLD KINKS TIRES BLEW." someone shouted. "SAM ULEY IS ON HIS WAY." A male shouted, close by. Groups of girls squealed, and fan to my right side. I took a peak. A man, in his early twenties. He was tall, mop of curly, messy black hair. Perfectly golden tanned skin. Native American. He was tall, maybe 5'8" he was very broared, with wide shoulder, huge arms and strong neck. Everything screamed danger, but I could look away. He looked like a predator.

The girls tried to grab his attention, but he wasn't giving them the time of day. I watched as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds. He shivered, snapping his eyes to me. I gasped, looking forward. I wanted to look, but I didn't want to be creepy. I could feel his eyes burning me, goosebumps spread through my body. Causing me to shiver.

"What is he looking at?" bellas voice snapped, laced with vemon of a snake.

"Shhh, he might hear you." I whispered.

Bella snorted. "What! From all the way over there? Oh look Emmy, his friends has decided to join too...creeps."

I frowned in confusion. My eyes followed Bella's direction. Two native American guys stood in front of us at the other side of the road. They both wore blue work trousers and a tight top. The smalles guy had mousy brown hair, he had strong facial features, and dark eyes. He stood about 5'9" maybe taller. He kept sending eye movement to my right side, then he slowly smirked. Licking his liPs slowly, causing my breath to hitch and my heart rate to speed up.

"Why are they staring at you? Haven't they seen a woman before." bella said, feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't know, why don't we ak them and ask them to join us for a cup of tea and a cake." I snapped.

"oww, snappy, snappy." Bella teased. "You on?" she asked.

I scoffed. "Why is it every time I snap, people assume I'm on my period-" I was cut off by someone shouting.

"WE LOVE TO COME FOR TEA. MAYBE YOU LET US BITE ON THAT CREAMY CAKE OFF YOURS." Someone shouted.

"What the fuck." I snapped.

Bella giggled. "Put you're claws away woman." she jokes.

"What is this...pick on Ember day." I hugged.

"OH, FISTY. IF YOU CARRY ON WITH THAT MOUTH OFF YOURS, I WOULD HAVE TO PUT SOMETHING, LONG AND HARD IN IT. THEN YOU GO OVER MY KNEE, AND GET A SPANKING." The same guy shouted. Old people gasped in shock, girls giggling.

"PAUL? QUIT IT." The smaller guy hissed, who was now placing cones around the area.

The guy named Paul, was very tall, maybe 6'1" He screamed dominance. His hair was in a buzz cut, strong facial features. He wore blue overalls, and a white dirty vest that was tight showing his sculpt body. He looked to be in his late twentys.

"how could he hear us?" Bella asked.

"Maybe he can lip read." I answered, wanting to drive away,

Bella hummed in agreement. The guy named Paul, was staring at us. He moved a step forward. I wanted to move back, but my skin stuck to the leather seats. His muscles flexed with each step, hands clenched. He walked slow, animal like, ready to punch on his meal. His eyes never leaving me. He stopped, just inches in front of the car, inhaling. I swear he growled. His eyes snapped to mine. I gulped.

"Shit." a guy said next to my side of the door.

I jumped, facing my right. The guy who I saw first was standing my the car. Our eyes met, then boom. The same feeling I got from Paul. Their behaviour was odd, reminded me so much of Buffy episode, where Xander gets possessed by hyena. The car moved, quickly. Both guys looked pissed, ready to fight. Bella drove over the speed limit, wanting to get away from the weird people.

"Creeps." bella muttered.


	3. Chapter 3 QUIL POV

**Quil POV**

Every once in a while, my wolf would cry for his mate. Embry. It's only been four hours since we have been apart to do our jobs, and my wold hasn't shut up since. The dull ache in my chest gets more stronger every hour, till we see each other again. With me and Embry been apart, we would get sick, our wolfs would push trying to take over. But since this morning, my wolf is reckless and would not calm the fuck down. He's pushing and pushing, wanting something.

Yesterday, Sam told us mating season is coming up. It must be why me and Embry are constantly fucking all the time. The need to mark Embry is getting stronger, and incomplete. When we patrol, Sam seperated us, so we would concentrating on killing leeches. But, the person who patrols with us, has to watch, through mind link, me and Embry fucking. It's like watching a live version of porn. When Embry imprinted on my the first day I phased, the pack thought we were gay. We're not. It's just me and Embry, or Embry and me. We try and check our sex out, but we're not interested in other guys or girls.

Pat the age of four, my father passed away while he was over seas, coming back home. His body was washed up on the second beach. Joy, my mother, brought me up on her own, closing down her little food shop. As the shop closed, bills started to build us, we were close to loosing the house, that her and my father built. Lucky, grand-father, people know him as Old Quil moved in with us. Mom returned to work, old Quil took on the father role. He was stricked, arragent some times, but he had a good heart. He told me the stories of the wolves, and helped me speak our tounge. Jacob struggles with our language, he is my second cousin.

Sam was raised on the Quileute reservation by his mother Allison. The stress of providing for a family was too much for his father, who we do not name, walked out when Sam was just two years old. When Sam turned ten, he took on his fathers responsibilities, and matured at a young age. Sam had been taught our legends, like every one else, he thought they were myths.

Three years ago, Old Quil went to speak to Sam, who was rebuilding his new home. A run down hardware stall he for off Billy. Sam was twenty two at the time. When Old Quil shook Sam's hand, Old Quil noticed the heating tempature. Old Quil tried to prepare me, but I took it as a joke.

When Sam was in his last year of collage, he came home for the summer to spend time with his mother. He was the first to phase. He had no idea what happened to him, he thought he was crazy. He ran, hid deep in the forest, till Billy, Old Quil and Levi brought him back home, said he phased back human in his sleep. Sam changed, he was much taller, more built, and chosen to avoid everyone. He even avoided his best friend Jared. The elders held a meeting with Sam, and told him everything. A year after, Jared phased then Paul soon after.

Jared was born in La Push, like I said, best friends with Sam. Jarred has a similar experience to Sam, he phased, panicked, then ran. But Jared had Sam, who quickly explained things and helped him through the rough beginning. He and Sam became very close in the pack, and remained best friends. In the pack, Jared has the best vision. Jared imprinted on a girl, who already had a huge crush on him. Kim took his wolf and imprinting with ease, and they are always together, fucking like rabbits.

When I phased, Paul told me his story. He was born in Tocoma and lived there till he was eight. When his parents split up, his father moved him back to La Push. He wasn't close to Sam or Jared, but in the same year as Jared. He had his own circle of friends, mostly girls, but then he stopped hanging around with his friends, joind Sam and Jared. It grew attention, people begun to notice the wold pack and speculate about it been a drug gang.

Paul had a temper, which was hard to control. With his bad temper, he accidentally phased. When Paul got out of control, Sam stayed very close. With anger management classes, talking to Sue and Allison, he had calmed down, through he still found control more difficult. Old Quil thinks, when Paul phases he would be able to control himself more easy.

"QUIL! Don't just stand there son, stamp the food and stock the shelves." my mother shouted, standing at the end of the shop, hand on hips, her glasses slipping down her nose. She had that annoyed look on her face.

I sighed. "Sorry Ma'ma. I was just thinking, I told he, stamping the tinned potatoes.

"You're thinking of Embry?" She asked.

I took a breath. "Yea, and no."

She frowned. "What's wrong sweety?" she asked with concern.

"It's the mating thing, what happens if something goes wrong. I might get out of control and pounce on someone. Also, my wolf is unsettles today." I said in frustration.

"DON'T PHASE IN MY SHOP." Mom shouted, ducking behind the counter.

"I won't, promis." I said walking to where my mother stood.

"Then, what's the mat-" she was cut off my loud screeching and a bang. I could smell burned rubber. We ran towards the window and looked outside. Burned tired in the middle of the road. A removal van, skidded to a stop, a red BMW nearly hitting the back of the truck.

"Oh, my lord. Call the hospital and Sam. Hurry!" Mom said, running outside.


	4. Chapter 4 Embry POV

**Authors note. My laptop has broke so I can't send my stuff to help me with beta reading. ATM I'm using an old tablet, and its annoying. Very slow.**

 **I don't own twilight or any of the characters, I only own my own.**

* * *

 **Embry POV**

I sighed, getting pretty annoyed with Paul and his phone sex with so many girls. I don't know how many he has talked to on the phone, but their moaning in pleasure sounds like finger nails on a black board. My wolf growled, he didn't want to hear any of this. But when Quil moans, it's like music to my ears. I purred in memory, how many times me and Quil have fucked each other. It was five in the morning, me waking up to Quil slowly sucking on my cock, taking it so deep down his throat. Man, he is good with his mouth and tounge. He tastes so good, my taste mixing with his. Quil reminds me of Christmas, full off mixed Christmas spices. Yummy.

Sam, alpha ordered Paul of his phone. Only use it on emergency perpouses. Then Paul tried to use the workshops phone, Sam alpha ordered him never to use said that it is an emergency usage, he needs to let him blow. With mating season maybe tomorrow or the next day, Paul is out of hand. If his dick worked, he would be out fucking any girl from la push, or Forks. But his wolf isn't having any off it, and Paul is limp dick.

We were running behind, we haven't painted Billy's orange truck. It was supposed to be a welcome home present for Chief Swans daughter. He said to billy, that one drives a bike. Bit with his girls underneath his roof, she will not be using her bike. He called them death traps. So him and billy had a talk, and billy offered Charlie the truck. Billy can't use his legs and it was just sitting in the garden, while jacob finishing his rabbit. The phone rang, Paul smirking because I had to get up, while Sam put some new tires on Billy's truck.

"Uleys tires, Embry speaking."

"Hay spunk bubble, old Kinks tires just blew up. Nearly causing a crash outside moms shop." my mate said down the phone.

I written down on a scrap of paper, telling Paul to get the truck ready. He growled, and left porn on the computer. I snickered, watching roll new chains on the roller at the back of the truck. Sam growled in warning, making me roll my eyes.

"Baby, I see you in ten. Alpha has got munk on. Love you." I said.

"Love you too." Quil replied in a husky voice, making shivers go down my spine.

Putting the phone down, I put my blue overalls on. Paul sat behind the wheel, gripping tight. Sam was standing in front of the truck, eye brows raised.

"Arnt you coming." I asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, we're behind. Thirty minuets, no breaks Embry. You can fuck Quil later." Sam warned.

I nodded, Paul driving out the gararge onto the main road we share with the leeches. The smell of sweat and bleach made my body shake. They call themselves vegetarians, but won't they be on synthetic blood, like true blood characters. Freaks. As we drove passed the leech area, I inhales the sea salt air. The clouds were thick, grey and angry looking. The smell of electricity was a warnings that there will be a storm later on.

As we got closer, our wolves pushed forward, close to phasing. Quil was close, my wolf itching to get out and to be close to him. Paul was gritting his teeth, shaking, and bending the wheels. On the corner, I spotted Quil surrounded by a group of girls. He was shaking too, but people wou,d think that he's cold from not wearing a coat. Quils mom, she was kneeling in front of Mr. Kinks hot drink in hand. Diane, from the cafe putting a sheet around his shoulders.

We parked our truck in the middle of the road. Girls squeeked seeing us. I thought Paul would chat them up and leave me to do all the work, but he wasn't interested. Maybe, because his wolf is cock blocking him. We got out the truck.

"Mine." Paul growled.


	5. Chapter 5 PAUL'S POV

**I have made some changed to the Quileute legends. The third wife is going to be a little different. There will be three wives, Ember is the first. Bella second and I'm still thinking on who is going to be the third. "Each wife will belong todifferent wolves. Bella will be a Shaman, Ember a worrier and the third a healer. Please let me know who do you think who should be the third wife.**

 **Diary of a sub, is on hold. I didn't like how I put things so that's I'm progress of writing at the moment. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. For some reason, my tablet wouldn't let me reply to messages, and I can't send my work to someone. My laptop is still at the shop.**

* * *

 **Paul POV**

As soon as I stepped out of the truck, I inhaled the air, looking out for the leeches or anything else dangerous to our pack or our people. What got me was the scent off caromile, ginger with something else.

"Mine." I growled, my body already starting to shake, my wolf wanting to take over.

I saw Quil standing across from me, near his mothers shop. I noticed his eyes were pitch black, like pools of smoke floating through the air carried by wind. His nails as claws, as I know his wolf has already pushed through the surface. Lucky nobody had noticed his different appearance. Embry stood behind me, keeping an eye out for his mate, or if anything will happen.

"Dude, calm yourself and your wolf down. We don't want you phasing into a big giant ball of fluff." Embry said, half joking.

Quil snickered. That will be interesting, explaining to town folks why I have changed into a big wolf. Great spirits, the town might pack up and leave, we will be investigated or experimented or worse killed.

"I'm fine." I said, teeth clenched.

Moving forward, closer to old kinks car. Bits off rubber from the tires were ripped to shreds all over the road, some still on fire. Bolts were scattered as well. Embry left my side to check on Mr. kinks engine, he shook his head in disappointment. He slammed the bonet down, then followed the tire marks on the road, writing things down in our folder. Embry and Quil couldn't stop looking al each other, he purred low and Quil calmed down. Quils eyes shifted to the red BMW.

"Mine." Quil growled.

Embry purred more loudly, only us wolves could hear, lucky humans can't. Girls crowded around Quil trying to grab his attention, he only had eyes for Embry and who ever was in the car. But I could tell that Embry was getting annoyed, he growled. I chuckled.

I stood in front of the car, only at the other side of the road. From what I could see, there were two girls, well women, late teens. Both had the same facial features, hair and eyes. Only difference was the skin tone. The girl closer to Quil kept giving him the odd side glances, making her hair fall in front of her face, hoping that Quil wouldn't notice.

"What is he looking at?" the other girl spat, causing me and Quil to growl.

"Shhh, he might hear you." My chosen mate replied. She thought that the girl was talking about Quil. But hearing her voice, it caused my wolf to purr and relax. Quil stopped growling. She was still looking at Quil, but from her smell, she was sexually attracted to him. I growled, she hadn't noticed me yet. My wolf didn't like that one bit. Quil growled back, hands balled in a fist, blood dripping onto the concreat where his claws dug in his skin.

The girl snorted. I felt Embry coming to my side, he was concerned. His gaze never leaving Quil. Then Embrys gaze shifted onto my chosen mate, then back to Quil, then Embry smirked, licking his lips, causing my chosen mates breath to hitch, her heart rate to pick up speed.

"She's mine." I growled in warning.

Embry snorted. "She maybe yours Paul, but she is Quils as well. I just want him to be happy." Embry said, he didn't sound jealous at all. That made Quil smile.

"Why are they staring at you? Haven't they seen a woman before." the girl said.

"I don't know, why don't we ask them. Ask them to join us for a cup of tea and a cake." my mate snapped, raising her voice.

"Our little mate has claws." I beamed.

"Owww, snappy, snappy. You on?" the girl asked our mate.

My mate scoffed, I mean our mate scoffed. " Why is it every time I snap at people, you assume I'm on my period-" I cut her off.

"WE LOVE TO COME FOR TEA. MAYBE YOU LET US BITE ON THAT CREAMY CAKE OFF YOURS." I shouted.

"What the fuck." My mate snapped.

The girl giggled. "put your claws away woman."

Our mate rolled her eyes. "What is this...pick on Ember day." she huffed.

Ember. What a beautiful name.

"OH FISTY. IF YOU CARRY ON WITH THAT MOUTH OFF YOURS, I WOULD HAVE TO PUT SOMETHING, LONG AND HARD IN IT. THEN YOU WOULD GO OVER MY KNEE, GET A SPANKING." I shouted. Girls getting jealous off our attention to the new comers. Old folks gasping in shock what I have just said. Boys cheering me on.

"PAUL! QUIT IT." Embry hissed, causing me to roll my eyes at him.

I never noticed him leave my side, he was placing cones around the area. I stared at my chosen mate. I moved forward slowly, stalking her, Quil did the same, only he was closer. Our wolves itching to get out, mark and mate. Her scent was intoxication, making my muscles flex the closer I got to her. I breathed in her scent, making my eyes roll to the back of my head. I could get off on her scent. My cock twitched. My mate gasped, making my eyes snap open, meeting her eyes.

Everything froze, gravity pulling her towards me. She was mine, my imprint.

"Shit." Quil hissed.

The girl jumped, her eyes met Quils. Embry purred more loudly. The girl drove her car fast as she could, pulling our mate away from us. I turned and watched the car leave. The pain in my chest hurt.

"Quil. Follow them." I ordered.

I growled, watching Quil leave. Embry whining. I hooked the car to a change and rolled it up onto the ramp. As the car pulled onto the ramp, spanks flew. Once done, Embry cleaned the area. Girls trying to catch his attention. "I'm gay." he told them. I burst out laughing. We drove off, we're half hour late, Sam would be in Alpha mode.


	6. Chapter 6 bella POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the books or movie twilight. I only own my own.**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

I quickly drove away from the freaky group of men. I didn't want to be near any of them, the way they looked at Ember really freaked me out. The way they we're looking at her, like stalking their food. Or another look, I've seen hundreds of times, lust. It sickened me, the way most people think or talk about sex, don't men respect women, rather treat us as objects, or control us. The men, they all were native American, maybe a group belonged to La Push, it's only a thought. They all screamed danger, the way they were built, maybe on steroids or maybe working for the drug lore. I don't know, and I don't like it. Does Charlie know about this? Maybe I will have a word with him later.

Me and ember never dated throughout high school. But now; we both regret it. Was dating or relationships like reading romantic novels, such as Romeo and Juliet, or just the ending to the story. Renee and Charlie relationship reminded me of Romeo and Juliet, but they never died, they just drifted apart. But now, they are both on a steady friend relationship. Clearly Charlie still has feelings for Renee, he doesn't have to tell us, just the way he looks at her and talks about her down the phone. Phil, he's a great guy, a little younge, but he puts Renee in her place, even though she still acts like a teenager at times.

Through our high school years, we watched our friends date, some experiencing their first kiss. Some friends who were close to us, moved on, they started with their new little group with friends. We watched love grow, then heart broken. In school, we we're never popular, we just got along with anyone, from the jocks, to cheerleaders, to computer geeks, to the ones who thought they we're invisible. People in school new our names, new students had the courage to talk. Boys wanted us, but we we're only interested with school and our shift at a local cafe. Boys betted money who could kiss us first, they ended up with a smack in the face. We have never been kissed, or hold hands with a straight guy. Gays don't count...right? Only contact is cuddling or a kiss on the cheek.

Following the moving truck, I side glanced to my sister. She was facing the window, her eyes watching the trees that blurred buy. Her body wasn't relaxed, she was stiff. I wasn't an empath to know what my sister was feeling, uneasy, stressed, ashamed in some way. I don't blame her, if I was in her position, I would be feeling the same.

The truck speeded up, as the rain poured on the window more faster. Ember rolled up the window, still looking out of the window, not making any eye contact. The sky grew more dark, angry looking, thick gray clouds that we're thick. Lighting flashed, not once but twice. Ember hissed, rubbing her chest. Heartburn maybe.

My eyes looked in the mirror, I had this weird feeling we were been followed. I checked on Ember, the was looking at the car door mirror, even looking at the back. She had a small frown on her face with a little pout that made her look cute and adorable. Looking in the mirror, nothing. Maybe I'm been paranoid, those group of men freaked us out, just a trick of the brain sending us into autopilot.

Slowing down to a sharp corner, only trees were at both sides of the road. We we're close to Charlie's. No houses or shops. We drove in silence, I pushed down on the engine, and drove a little more faster. About five minuets of driving, I slowed the car down. I beeped the car horn, making Ember jump.

"Killing me, bells." ember muttered, rubbing her chest again.

"Sorry. You okay." I asked.

Ember sighed, but nodded her head. She unbuckled the seatbelt from her body and got out of the car to stretch her body. Looking at the house, everything has changed. It looked bigger and better. The house had new fresh white paint, and loads of flowers in the garden. The swing on the tree, had been changed to a bench which two people can sit. On the porch, there were a small table with four chairs, and a rocking chair in the corner. As well as a small water feature in the middle of the garden. Around the house was a green iron fence and a large parking area, with a new gararge.

The front door opened, revealing a very happy Charlie and a small Native American woman followed behind him. It must be Sue Clearwater, Charlie's fiancé. They have been going out for over a year, Sue has two kids, both in their teens, Leah the eldest and Seth the youngest. Harry, Charlie's longest friend, had passed away with heart attack,five years ago.

Charlie had a dark navy blue shirt on, that buttoned at the front. He wore black pants, with heavy looking boots. Maybe he has just got back from work. His hair was black, with a few strands of gray hairs, combed to the side. He still had his small beard, and a five o'clock shadow. Charlie rushed towards us, ember jumped in his arms. I could hear her sobbing. Happy tears. I stayed where I was, I wasn't the one to show too much emotions outside. They let go off each other, and Charlie walked around my BMW and I gave him an awkward cuddle.

"You girls have grown up so much." swolf wing the lump in his throat, holding back the tears.

We both nodded, standing outside in awkward silence."mom hays hi." I told Charlie. He smiled. "I phone her later. Huh, this is Sue Clearwater." Charlie introduced us to his fiancé.

Sue was a small woman, maybe 5'5" in hight. She had long thick dark hair down her back. She has a thin face, but sharp, strong cheekbones, thin lips. She looked wise and full of wisdom. I could tell that Ember was already drawn to her from the way she moved towards her.

"Hi. I'm Ember Carley Moon Swan." ember introduced herself. I rolled my eyes, I should of never called her the new nickname. Ember held out her hand for sue to shake, instead Sue pulled ember into a hug. My eyebrows raised as Ember hugged the woman back.

Charlie snorted. "moon isn't you're middle name."

"Bella gave it to me in high school, it stuck since." ember told all laughed. Sue and Ember pulled away from each other. Sue looked away, but I gave an awkward wave. She smiled and it was motherly and heart warming.

"I'm bella." I introduced myself. The rain had died down, we stood outside talking. We moved all our things upstairs. The house used to be three bedrooms, but with a new gararge, it was a five bedroom house with three bathrooms. One room was painted in purple and the other yellow. To bright, so I chose the purple. Charlie said Sue decorated the new rooms and her son and his friends put the new bed up.

My room had a small window, with white blinds and fresh flowers. There was a small purple fur rug in the middle of the room. In the far corner was a desk, and a large book case. I emptied my suitcase and packed my cloths. Then sorted my old computer up with my cd player.

Once done, I made my way towards Embers room. I grimaced at the colour. Her room was a medium side, with a small double bed. Her window never had any blindes, only some beeds with fairies hanging from it with a tea light candle. She burned cinnamon candles to get rid of the varnish smell. She had a small desk and small book shelves. She didn't have a walkin wardrobe like I did, but she did. It was dark brown, oak.

I sat on the bed and watched Ember throw her cloths in the cupboards. And stack her dcs anywhere on the shelves, along with her books. Her boots and shoes were stacked in a corner in a pile. Messy sister she is, but once she had things where she wants them, she tidy her room. Weird right. Her music was from classical to heavy metal. Mine was classical to soft music. I loved Shakespeare as Ember loved Mills and Boons books, as well books about Greek Gods to vampires and werewolves.

It was late when we finished packing, we were both tired and dirty. Ember went to shower in Sues and Charlie's room. I went in the small unfinished one. Once done, I put my hair in a messy bum, some yoga pants and a tank top. The smell of chicken made my stomach grumble.

"Dinners ready." charlie shouted.

Ember ran out of Charlie's room and through her dirty cloths on the floor and bounced down stairs. I held the banister and carefully made my way down the steep straits.i stumbled here and there. I could hear Ember snickering in the kitchen.

"Bella. These are Sues two kids. Leah and Seth." Charlie introduced.

Seth had short brown hair, with brown eyes. He had a small button nose and tanned features. He was tall, maybe 6'0" and he looked about our age. Seth had child-like features, what you could call baby-face.

Leah on the other had was total opposite of her brother. She had a sour look on her face. Her had was black, shoulder length. She had strong features like her mother, she was a little small than her brother, but clearly older looking in her face

"hi." I said, unsure what to say.

Seth chuckled, with a cheesy smile. I sat next to Ember, ember sat next to Leah, Leah next to Seth, then sue and Charlie. I watched as they all held hands, including me, and said a prayer in an unknown language. Once done, Seth and Leah piled food onto their plates, rushing eating. We ate slow, making small talk.

"What time do you kids finished work?" Charlie asked, he sounded unsure of his question.

"I finish at eleven. Then Leah shift till seven in the morning." Seth replied, his mouth full of food.

"where do you work?" ember asked.

"For the council. Setting up traps in the forest. There's been to many animal attacks." Leah replied.

"amimal attacks!" I gulped.

"You're in forks now kids." Charlie spoke up.

"What kinds of attacks?" ember asked.

"bears." Seth replied.

Ember quickly took a drink of water. Sue scleared her throat. "Charlie tells me you girls are into sports."

We both smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Football and lacrosse." I replied.

"You play rugby?" Seth asked.

"Now and again. We need more females to play. Men tend to cheat." ember replied.

"What else do you girls like doing?" sue asked.

"well we both like long distance running. Bella goes to the gym. I like tomahawk and archery." ember replied.

"Whooh! I never pegged you been into throwing axes and knives." Seth mused.

"You good?" Leah asked.

"Yeah. Depends on my mood. Bella studying to be a doctor." ember told them.

"sue is a doctor down at La Push.." Charlie told us.

."Really." I asked with interest.

"What year are you in?" sue asked.

"second. Online course." I replied.

"well if you need someone to teach you, instead of collage I could help." sue offered.

"thankyou. That be a huge help." I beamed.

We chatted, then things got weird. Half way through dinner, we heard a huge howl, close buy. Seth and Leah both ran out of the house, Charlie and Sue continued eating. Me and ember stared then cleaned the kitchen. Sue placed the left over food in the fridge, she said Seth and Leah will finish it off later. We went to bed early, tired from the strange day.


	7. Chapter 7 Quil short POV

QUIL POV

"QUIL!" Paul barked. I ran up to him. He kept his eyes on the red car that was moving away from him."follow them." he ordered.

I nodded my head,not denying the obey he just gave me. They way he was, his and mine mate moving away from us was sending our wolves mad. Paul would kill anyone at this rate, his anger spinning out of control. He couldn't do anything,neither could I. If we find our mate, or chosen mate, it has to go through to the alpha if the pack. Sam and Jacob. Well mostly Sam. If me and Paul move on our mates with out our alpha blessing, he can take our mate as his.

Moving away from Paul, I gave Embry an apologetic look. His face was angry, nose flared. He wanted to punch Paul. I took of running, following my mates scent. I ran close to the road, but hidden enough in the trees. My chocolate fur was heavy from the rain. The rain poured more faster, as I slowed down. I picked up Leah and Seth scent. I stopped and watched my mate get out of the car. The house was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The door opened to reveal a man. His back was to me, he wore a blue shirt and black trousers. Then my eyes widened. sue Clearwater. The girls were chief swans daughters...shit.


	8. Chapter 8 SAM POV

**Sam POV**

While Paul and Embry we're busy, I sat in the small kitchen area sipping my third cup of coffee. My life had changed in three years. I thought my life would be normal, but it's anything but that, shifting into a wolf freaked me the fuck out.

At first, I thought I was loosing my mind, I have finally gone crazy like my father. My father Joshua, left when I was just a little kid, the reasons we're unknown. Till this year, we had found out the truth...my father had a split personality disorder. He stayed in the small hospital where Sue worked. Also, another shock. Billy and Old Quil thought I was the first to phase, but it turned out my father phased, that's the reason why he left. He thought he had gone mad. Stayed in his wolf form for ten years straight. Now in human form, he acts like a wild animal.

The other reason why he is locked up, he met a woman, had three kids. Two boys and a girl. He told Sue that a 'Cold One' was in his home. He phased in his home, killing his wife and new born son. The vampire killed Lilly and Joshua II. Sue, Billy and Old Quil couldn't let him go to Prison, they would end up locking him in a padded room. He would loose control. So Sue put him in the old cellar, a tunnel from La Push to Forks hospital. He didn't want to be around people, he was scared that he would loose control. He wants to be locked away, hiding from the world.

Thats one thing I worry about. Myself acting like my father. The pack know, but don't speak his name. But another thing on my mind is mating season. I know everyone is going to be at each others throats, but with Leah, she will be the centre of attention. She is already in heat, males fighting over her. They tried to dominate her, but she's dominant herself. She wouldn't submit to any fucker. Collin Littlesea has got her attention, standing upto the pack, snapping his teeth at his pack brothers. He is strong in his own way, the brains of the pack. At eighteen, and Brady by his side, it's like he is his own Alpha, his own little pack.

At the moment, me and Leah isn't on good terms. The reason, I chose to date her cousin Emily. At the time, I never knew Leah had a crush on me. Every time I said 'hi' to her, she would snap for unknown reason. But now, she was playing hard to get. When she found out about me and Emily, she stayed in her room, locked her self away. She wouldn't answer the door to her family, poor Seth missed his sister, but he never understood relationships. He was still using the words like, coodies. Leah and Emily couldn't be in the same room as each other, or there be a cat fight, or kill each other.

It didn't help with her been in the pack, sharing mind links of mine and Emily's happiness. When we phase, there is no secrets between the pack. After three moths of dating, Emily left. Leaving me, thinking that I have done something wrong. No texts, or call or even a letter for the reason why she left me. Found out, after I picked up her scent. She was living in the hospital cellar with my father, heavily pregnant with her first born. Sue and the rest was shocked that they are mates.

In the distance, I could hear our truck, but I knew that something is different. Paul and Embry's scent has changed. Paul's scent is more stronger than Embrys. I frowned my brows, drinking rest of my coffee quickly. Making my way to the little workshop, the truck came to view. Paul, he's different. Not just his smell, but his appearance. His smell is more wolf than man, but high dose of testosterone. Only meaning, he has found his imprint.

I stayed back, making sure Paul doesn't wolf out on me. Embry smelled of Quil, but mixed with something else, but I couldn't put my finger on. Embry looked the same. Paul was different. First I noticed was his height. He usually stands at 6'0" but now, "6'4" towering over me. His body looked more bigger, more toned. His arms and legs were wider adding about three inches, his waist another six. He was more muscle than anything else. I knew when people saw him, they would thing he's on steroids, but what would they think now. His eyes were black, stronger facial features, skin more darker looking, like thick leather.

"Congratulations-" I said, shaking my pack brothers hand. His body temperature was hotter as well. "-Who's your imprint? Where is she or he?" I asked.

"I don't know-" Paul replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Now it was my turn to frown.

"What do you mean, you don't know!" I asked.

"There new. Quil imprinted on her too. He's following them." Embry spoke up.

I looked to Embry. "How do you feel about Quil imprinting. He's your imprint?" I asked.

"If he's happy, then I'm happy. I'm not jealous" Embry replied.

"I'm okay with sharing,man. I don't feel any jealousy between us. If Embry wants to bed my imprint, I give him permission." Paul replied.

"But with Paul phasing before me and Quil, it's his right to go first. Me and Quil are not in no rush." Embry spoke up.

"Cool." Paul replied.

This is some fucked up shit. I only know that one wolf can imprint on one person, not two wolfs imprinting on the same person and let another wolf fuck their imprint. Something strange in our magic is going on.

Looking at Paul and Embry, they both we're smiling. No bickering about who takes old Kinks down the ramp. They both moved in sync, not bumping or looking at each other. Paul had an arrogant look on his face, Embry seemed deep in thought. Paul growled, hearing moan coming from the computer. Shit. I fegot to turn porn off. Paul walked passed me, a slight breeze blew in. He smelled wolf, but with another scent sticking to his skin. Camomile, ginger and sun.

I growled. "Mine." I snapped.

My body started to shake. Paul and Embry followed me outside towards the forest. I phased, pushing my human side more back. I growled, snapping my teeth at my pack brothers. They bowed their heads in submission.

"Their Chief Swan daughters." Quil said through mind link.

"Shit." Embry replied, bumping heads with his imprint.

Without thinking, I howled. Another pack meeting. Chief Swan will shoot us all.


	9. Chapter 9 jacob POV

**Jacob POV**

I listened, as Billy just got off the phone to Charlie. He was jabbering on and on, how his two daughters would arrive late in the afternoon. Two weeks before school summer had started, he told us that his daughters would be moving in with him...for good.

I could hear him chattering away to my dad, saying that the pictures and video chat, they have grown up into beautiful ladies. He said they both looked like their mother, but with his matching personality.

From what I have heard, Ember is bubbly and speaks her mind. She doesn't give two fucks if she hurts anyone. I don't remember ember much, we didn't hang around together. She enjoyed watching fishing and wrestling with my dad and Charlie.

Bella, my child-hood sweet heart, my love of my life. Charlie said she is still clumsy. But she doesn't like showing to much emotion. She is a distant person, hides her emotions. I remeber making mud pies with her, telling her, one day, we are to be married. But from the photos I've seen throughout the years, I'm in love with Bella Swan. Ember, I see more than a sister.

Billy, my father, knows how I feel about Bella and so does Charlie. But, I know I wont be able to be with her. She isn't Quileute, she's a pale face according to Joshua Uley. It sucks ass really, in love with a woman and I know I can't have her.

My two sisters are the same. Rachel used to date Paul, he phased, then never spoke to her again. I was pissed how he had broke my sisters heart, but at the time I wasn't a wolf. Now I understand why he did it. He beats himself up everyday. I won't put Bella, or anyone in that position. Rachel and Rebecca moved away from La Push to go to university, both studying Law. Another reason, their family home reminds them of our mother, who sadly passed away. To many bad memory's.

We we're just about to eat, then we heard Sam howl. I sighed, whilse my dad chuckled. Placing my food in the microwave, I ran out of the door, in the back garden. Stripping my cloths off and tying then to my ankles, I phased. I remember when I first phased, it was the worst pain I felt in my life. Yeah, I have broke a few bones in my time, but having more bones shift at once, was a different experience.

I ran in the forest, heading towards SAMs home. I ran the longest root, checking the area from cold ones. By the time I got to Sam's, Leah and Seth turned up, then Collin and Brady.

Walking in, putting my trousers on. All the pack was there. Embry and Quil was cuddling on the sofa. Paul close to quil. Embry's face buried in Quils neck. I frowned, Quil looked more bigger, as well as Embry, but not so much. I shook my head, and sat at the table with Jared and Kim. Leah sat across from me, Collin stood behind her. Brady and Seth stood next to Sam. Watching Seth and Brady close, they would bump heads, or touch each other slightly. Always touching. I guess it's a wold thing. They could be mates.

"So. What's this meeting about!" I asked Sam.

Sam sighed. "Quil and Paul have found their imprint." Sam told us.

"Is that it! You called this meeting for that." Leah snapped.

"Who are they?" Kim spoke up, in a small voice.

Paul, Quil and Sam growled in warning at Leah. She rolled her eyes.

"Chief Swan's daughter." Embry spoke up.

Now it was my turn to growl. "You imprinted on my Bella. You know how I feel about her-" I shouted.

"not Bella...Ember." Quil growled at me.

I sighed in releaf. My pack brothers and sister knew how I feel about Bella. Just a moment there, my heart felt crushed, I couldn't breath.

"I thought you could only imprint on Quileute blood?" Seth asked in confusion.

"Good question. How? And why?" Brady spoke up.

"Maybe we should speak to our Elders." Leah suggested.

"I agree. Maybe, my grand father can find a reason why." Quil spoke up.

"na, man. You old man will banish our mate. Cut all ties." Paul spoke up.

"He won't. It's...SAMs father who is stuck in old times. Maybe there's a reason why the bond has changed. Why two wolves I printed on the same person." Quil reasoned.

"I agree." Embry replied, pulling Quil into him.

"We tell Billy, Sue, Old Quil and Charlie. We keep your father out and Bradys. Sorry, man." jarred spoke up.

"so what do we do?" Kim asked.

I signed. "We don't say anything. Not yet. We have to make sure it is imprinting." I told them.

"Jake. You would go behind your fathers back?" Seth asked.

"I mean, we don't say anything yet...if it is imprinting, we talk to my dad. If its just mating, we leave it out." I told them.

"You know, we will all be punished." Collin spoke up.

"I just want Quil to be happy. Me and Paul talked earlier. If they get to fuck their mate, they gave me permission to join in." Embry told us.

"and you two are okay about this." I asked Quil and Paul.

"I'm down with it." Paul said, with an arrogant look on his face.

"I hope the Swan is worth it." Brady spoke up.


End file.
